Dance Of The Elysia
by ThePravus
Summary: You know the whole story of how 12th grade was for Vlad, his drudge Henry and his eternal love, Snow. But you weren't told about the events that took place in Bathory on prom night. Vlad is going to soon realize his position at being "The Pravus" is hard work because some want it worse than D'ablo did. Even if it means turning Bathory completely vampiric.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Day Of School

**DISCLAIMER****: I ****DO NOT**** own anything of the Vladimir Tod series. Auntie Heather does. I am only a loyal minion who wishes to be an author one day.**

**NOTE: REVIEWS HELP! Good or Bad! So with that lets begin! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Vlad sat perched up in his seat staring at the clock for it to read 12. All seniors got an early dismissal today for preparations for prom night, and honestly that's all Vlad could think about. Spending the most memorable night of his immortal life with his best friend, Henry. Henry's girlfriend, October. Joss and Meredith; but most importantly, Snow. After he turned her they spent a lot more time together it was almost more like they we're married rather than boyfriend girlfriend. Vlad was so happy and grateful to have Snow alive and with him in his life. She understood him and he cared for her and they were happy and joyful to spend forever together. Vlad could not stop thinking how beautiful she was going to look tonight in the mysterious dress she refused to tell him about and teased him with. It was gonna be the greatest night ever! The flowers, The friends, The limo, dancing and... the kissing. The bell rung snapping Vlad out of his day-dream of making out with Snow. He got up, threw his backpack over his shoulder and bolted out the door of the class room accidentally using his vampiric speed. As he ran to grab the door Snow collided with him knocking them both to the ground. Snow fell on top of Vlad and laughed. Apparently she was thinking the same as Vlad. Using vampiric speed to beat all the other kids out first.

"Soooooo. How was your day love?"

Vlad replied smiling at Snow. She just looked into his eyes smiling still then she put one hand around Vlad's neck and pulled him close and began to slowly kiss him then she pulled away and spoke softly

"It just got a hundred times better and guess what? It's just gonna keep getting better from here on out Vlad. I love you and can't wait for tonight."

He stared back into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too Snow. I always will and I can't wait for tonight either."

Just then a familiar voice came from in back of them.

"Ok Edward and Bella come on.. We need to get some things done before tonight."

Henry remarked smiling at them with his arms crossed. Vlad jumped, surprised to see him

"Oh! Hey.. Henry. ummmm how much did you hear me tell Snow?"

"Enough to hear all the beautiful, Twilight, lovey dovey vampire cuteness parts"

Henry replied putting his hands over his mouth smiling and waving his face. Vlad face palmed himself and Snow laughed and got off Vlad. He pushed himself off the ground and looked at Henry greeting him with a fist bump.

"Hey Bro. What's up? You ready for tonight?"

"Hell yeah man! Its gonna be awesome. I honestly couldn't ask for a better group of friends to spend it with."

Snow jumped in and hugged Henry

"Awwweeee! Thank you Henry!"

He smiled and looked up at Vlad who was happy to see all his friends getting along well.

"Yeah don't mention it Bella. Hey Snow I gotta borrow you man for a little bit now I don't wanna wait too long to get ready ok?"

Snow smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that's fine considering im stealing your girl for a bit too!"

Snow quickly kissed Vlad and ran away to October's car. Henry just stared at Vlad slightly confused. Vlad was trying hard not to laugh at Henry.

"Ok! Well since your girl stole my girl. I guess you're coming with me now."

Then they headed out to Henry's car begging the official start of prom night. Picking up Tuxedos and looking sharp.


	2. Chapter 2: Vlad's Plan

**CHAPTER 2: Vlad's Plan**

Vlad walked out of the dressing room with his tux on so Henry could judge professionally how he looked. Vlad stepped out slowly and brushed his hands down his tux getting out some loose wrinkles. The tux was all black but the inside of the tuxedos jacket was purple and the tie Vlad chose was also purple. Snow always thought he looked "hot" in black and purple.

"So! What cha think Henry? Looks pretty sharp huh?" Vlad exclaimed with his hands in his pockets.

Henry sat back in his chair rubbing his chin and staring at him with a confused look in his eyes.

"Honestly I maybe wouldn't have chose to wear that much black. But that's not what im confused about..." He looked at him more observantly. "AH HA! There it is! You messed up on the tie. Here let me fix that for you." Henry got up and walked toward Vlad and began to retie the tie. Once he fixed the tie he placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder. "There ya go bro you look sharp. Snow's gonna love it." then patted his hand that was in his pocket. He felt a small square in Vlad's jacket. Almost like a box. "What the hell? Vlad what is that in your pocket bro?" Vlad bit his bottom lip then smiled and pulled out a small box. "No way... No flippin way.." Henry was amazed at what he was seeing and just kept on staring in awe. Then Vlad opened the box and revealed a black ring with bright white diamonds on it which almost resembled white roses.

"Here dude, sit down." Vlad said happily and Henry and him took a seat in the big lounge chairs.

"Vlad. This is serious bro... Not trying to sound like an ass but, are you sure? Do you think you're ready?" Vlad looked up and smiled at Henry.

"Henry ever since Snow risked her life for mine during the battle between the Slayers and the Elysia back in December, I could not bare the thought of not having her in my life anymore. When I held her lifeless in my arms I felt as if the world ended for me and I was better off being executed by either the Elysia or The Slayers. But then when I woke up the next morning to her laying on top of me, smiling and breathing, I felt as if all the air was let back in my lungs. Snow is my happiness, my love and my eternity and in a few months from now she'll be my wife. I am positive I want to marry Snow."


	3. Chapter 3: The Vampire's Plan

**CHAPTER 3: The Vampire's Plan**

"Is it almost ready yet?" He asked as he paced his cellar back and forth anxious about his big plan. He looked back at them both standing there fighting and arguing that its all set and the other saying its not. He slammed his fist against the wall sending a huge crack up the wall. "HEY! IT'S A DAMN YES OR NO QUESTION! DO WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE NEED OR NOT? WE HAVE ONE SHOT AND CANNOT FAIL!" The two boys looked at him. His eyes were glowing bright red and his fangs slipped from his teeth grinding together. Finally one swallowed and spoke.

"Yes. The vampire blood is packed, so are the stakes and silver chains."

He looked back smiling happily at them. "Very good. What about D'ablo's sacrificial knife? Did you fix it and clean it up?"

"Yes sir. Its all cleaned and repaired. Ready to take Vlad's life and Pravus powers.

He began to smile and chuckle. He slowly approached them both and put his hands on both of their shoulders. He smiled as he looked at both of them. "Well done my friends I knew I could count on you. Ok now comes step 2. Get dressed in your tuxes and deliver the supplies to the prom. Don't start anything without me being there yet though. Understood?"

They both nodded and replied "Yes sir." Grabbed the duffle bags which contained the supplies and headed out.

He walked back to his chair, sat down and grabbed the cup of blood he was drinking from earlier given to him by his mom. He stared into the cup and starred at the blood as a vile grin grew on his face. "Oh Mom you were so great. You bought me my first camera when I was 10. I remember we waited outside Best Buy on Black Friday to get it because it got so cheap. Yes.. You were one hell of a mom... But I was soooo hungry. And after all you always did tell me a growing boy needs to eat..." He took one final gulp of his mother's blood. He looked at the empty glass and threw it against the wall and watched as it burst into a million tiny pieces. He got up and walked over to his desk, there lay a folder. He picked up the folder and opened it. He carefully slipped his fingers into the pocket and drew out the picture he took of Vlad back in Ninth Grade when he first learned of Vlad's secret. He starred into the picture for a good 3 minutes. His red eyes starring at Vlad's purple eyes. "Oh Vlad. You thought you were so smart. Soooooo merciful for letting me live back in December when the battle of Bathory occurred. This time I won't only impale you and kill you.. I will take all that is yours. Your Pravus power, Your friends, I will enslave humanity and rule over vampire kind, I'll let your darling Snow live but she will be my queen as we destroy humanity and take charge of the Elysia, exterminating all vampires like you. Believe you me Vladimir Tod... Tonight will be a night to remember."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Prom Night**

Vlad sat hunched forward in his seat, tightly grasping the little black box which possibly contained his "happily ever" in his shaking hands. He was so nervous. So many questions ran through his head. Would Snow say yes? Is it too soon? What if Snow says no? So many questions which were so minor that worried him. Henry finished the text to October saying that they were on their way when he finally noticed his best friend's stress. Henry smiled and leaned over to look under Vlad's hair and at his eyes. "What's this? Nooooo it can't be. Is Vladimir Tod scared? No he can't be, He is the all mighty Pravus and the Pravus ain't scared of anything. This is sure sign the world is doomed!" Henry chuckled playfully. Vlad relaxed a bit and smiled. He sat back and brushed his hand through his bangs, pushing them out of his eyes.

"Nah dude. I'm not scared. I'm just... I don't know. What if she says no? I don't wanna rush this and ruin our relationship. It's already perfect as is and I don't wanna make Snow worried or uncomfortable. I don't know man. I love her so much and I just want to be with her forever."

"Dammmn dude relax. Look..." Henry leaned forward and took two glasses and poured a bit of red wine in them. He handed a glass to Vlad and put his arm around him. "Ok look.. You love Snow... and it's pretty obvious Snow loves you. I mean dude she used to let you drink right from her, and you were a wreck when you thought you lost her. Do you remember the day she came back to life?" Vlad nodded and smiled fighting back a few tears at that thought. "Ok. You called and said Snow was alive and the whole day all you two did was cook together, play Xbox, and stay in bed watching movies cuddling. Dude she loves you. Of course she'll say yes! Any girl would be lucky to have you and any guy would be lucky to have Snow. You guys are perfect for each other." Vlad smiled and looked at Henry.

"Ya know what Henry? You're right I shouldn't be stressing out about something so small. Snow does love me and I know she always will. And I love Snow too. I always wanna be with her. Thank you Henry for your advice. You're gonna give one hell of a speech at my wedding." Vlad smiled and laughed and pat Henry on the back. He stared into the glass of wine Henry had poured for him. "Soooooooooo. Are we gonna drink this or just hold it and look like the cool kids?" Vlad said smiling.

"Well we gotta make a toast first smart one" Vlad nodded in agreement and they both raised their glasses. Henry said his speech first. "May tonight be a night we both never forget. You've been my best friend since kindergarten and I know that I can't live forever like Snow but I hope you'll always remember me as your best friend and I wish you and Snow a happy forever together." Vlad cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well.. I can honestly say that you're always gonna be my best friend. No one is gonna match up to you. You're like a true friend and you've always been there when I needed you." Vlad smiled and laughed a bit. "Remember the time I was locked in the basement with Eddie Poe?" Henry laughed and nodded

"He was so scared when I showed" Henry laughed a little more at the image of how scarred Eddie was.

Vlad continued. "Yeah you were there and honestly I couldn't ask for a better best friend or a better best man. I hope tonight goes amazing for you and I'm honored you're in my life. Even though you're cousin tried to kill me before." They both laughed and drank the wine. Vlad enjoyed it Henry made a disgusted face. Just then the limo came to a stop outside of Vlad's old house. Vlad starred out the window. It was almost as if time was slowing down for him. Henry pat Vlad on the back and Vlad snapped out of it. "Showtime bro." Henry stepped out of the limo then followed Vlad. Vlad straightened out his vest then got the sudden urge to look to his left. Under the street light stood a dark figure in a leather jacket, leather gloves and dress shoes. Vlad stood in fear and finally spoke. "D-" He took a deep breath. "D'ablo..." The figure smiled showing a pair of long, sharp fangs and shook his head. Vlad kept his eyes on it ensuring it did not do anything extreme.

"DUDE!" Henry yelled. "What the hell are you looking at?" Vlad looked back and the figure was now gone.

"Henry you didn't see him? He was right there!" Vlad pointed to the street light.

"Who?" Henry asked confused.

"D'ablo! I thought he was dead I thought my dad killed him but I guess he didn't" Vlad was freaking out. He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know Henry.. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we shouldn't go." Henry stepped forward.

"Vlad D'ablo is dead. Your dad even told you. D'ablo was decapitated and then burned to ashes. He is not coming back. It was probably some drunk you saw. Come on man there's nothing to be worried about." Henry put his arm around Vlad and they both walked up to the front door of Vlad's home. "Hey just saying bro your eyes are purple now."

* * *

><p>"Snow come out of the bathroom." October spoke hesitantly putting her head against the door.<p>

"NO!" Snow yelled

"Dammit Snow get out you look fine!" Just then Snow stepped out of the bathroom. She looked amazing. She wore a black dress, straps on her shoulders and blue trimmed and a blue sash around her waist. Her hair was all black and her bangs were brushed to the left side of her face. "Woah Snow..." October said in amazement.

"What? Woah Snow what? Is something wrong? Is it too revealing? Is anything showing? Snow looked down examining her body.

"Jesus Snow relax! It's fine. You look so beautiful. Vlad is gonna die when he sees you." October held Snow's shoulders. "You're beautiful Snow." Snow had tears in her eyes and smiled. She wiped her eyes and looked at October.

"You look great too October. Henry's gonna... well.. be Henry." They both laughed and hugged each other. October pulled back for a second and looked at Snow's eyes.

"Snow. Your eyes are green." Just then the doorbell rang and October and Snow both ran to fight for the mirror to see if they looked ok.

* * *

><p>Otis came and unlocked the door. He greeted his nephew with a hug and shook Henry's hand.<p>

"Come in boys. You look sharp. I'll have your girls come down now. He smiled at Vlad for a split second before noticing his eyes were purple. Otis spoke telepathically to Vlad. _"Vlad. Wait a few minutes after your going to go. I need to tell you something." _Vlad nodded his head. Otis looked up the stairs and shouted. "Girls! Your dates are here!" He smirked and looked at Vlad and Henry. "Get ready boys." Just then October came down in her silver and black dress. Henry smiled and said she looked amazing. She ran to him and hugged him tight. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Otis looked at Vladimir and smiled. "Vladimir are you ready?" Vlad laughed and nodded. "Snow!" Otis yelled once again and put his head down. Snow began making her way down the stairs. Vlad's heart rushed as soon as he saw her legs. Henry and October even stood still and looked at her amazed. Snow came into full view and Vlad just stood there smiling at her. She looked down and brushed he hair over her shoulder. "Hey Vlad." She blushed and slightly tilted her head at him. Vlad stepped forward and held her hands in his.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled as he looked into her eyes. They were back to normal now, back to their normal golden brown color. He brushed her hair away from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, She loved when Vlad does that it made her feel so bubbly. She shrugged her shoulder and put her head down and giggled. "May I see your wrist hun?" Snow looked up at him and happily held out her wrist. Vlad took the white corsage and tied it around her wrist.

"It looks beautiful Vlad" She smiled staring at its elegance. It had glitter on it which almost resembled snow flakes.

"Just like you babe. I love you Snow."

"I love you too Vlad." Snow jumped at Vlad and wrapped her arms around him. "I love listening to your heart baby." She closed her eyes and enjoyed being in Vlad's comfort. They truly are perfect for each other and Vlad knew it. Tonight was going to be perfect nothing could ruin it. Vlad looked down at Snow and smiled. He was so grateful she could still be with him and now they could be together forever. Not even death or time could end them. Henry looked at Vlad the way as if a 10-year-old looks at their mom as if they've waited an eternity.

"It's time to go Snow; We're gonna be late." He took her hand and they all proceeded to the door until Otis put hand on Vlad's shoulder as if to say "wait up."

"Hold on a second! Let me take a picture of all of you."

They all huddled up, put their arms around each other and smiled. Otis snapped the picture. As usual Vlad and Snow's eyes were purple and green. For some reason when anyone took a picture of them their eyes would go to their vampiric state. Otis smiled and said it came out great. "Ok you're all set have a good time tonight. Vlad will be out in a minute I just have to talk to him private for a minute." Vlad looked at Henry and asked him to escort Snow to the limo.

"Escort two hot girls to the limo? You really think I'll refuse?"

Vlad shook his head and laughed as they head outside. Otis shut the door telepathically. Vlad turned around and noticed his uncle with a worried expression on his face.

"Otis what's wrong? What's going on?"

Otis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the lucis and handed over to Vlad. He looked at it confused while Otis kept a solid expression on it.

"Otis I don't get it. Why are you giving me this? All of my enemies are either dead or put on trial by the Elysia. Why do I need the lucis?"

"Vladimir... I sense an ominous presence. I could be wrong but I promised Nelly when she..." Otis choked fighting back tears of the thought of his former love. Vlad placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Otis I understand. You're protecting me." Vlad took the lucis and slipped in into the pocket in his vest. "I'll be ok Otis trust me. I mean I am the Pravus after all."

Otis looked up and stared into Vlad's eyes. "Vladimir I'm not worried about you getting hurt. I'm worried for the girl you're bringing with you. I'm afraid she's gonna get hurt and you'll turn into your Pravus state again. She's only been a vampire for 6 months. All I'm saying is protect her and keep her safe" Vlad's body became stiff at the thought of losing Snow again. He couldn't do it he couldn't even stomach the thought of holding her lifeless in his hands again.

"I promise Otis.. I will not let anything happen to her. I have one question though before I leave."

"What's that?'

"In this vision. Did you see D'ablo?" Otis looked confused then smiled, shaking his head.

"D'ablo is dead Vlad. But it was someone about your age I'd say."

The first person that popped into Vlad's head was Joss. It makes sense. Snow+New vampire+Uncontrollable thirst= Joss with his stupid little stake. He would definitely be making a grave mistake if he went up against Vlad's soon to be wife. Otis shook Vlad's hand and wished him good luck on his proposal and to have a fun time. Vlad walked out of his house and to the limo ready to begin the night he would never forget.


End file.
